


Amazon Christmas

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, christmas packages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Credit card theft plus Jack learning the PO Box address plus Amazon...





	Amazon Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lonely Christmas  
> Song: Christmas mix from 8Tracks
> 
> Crown Plaza in Kansas City, Mo (KCMO in local parlance or just KC in the fic) is an outdoor mall that is all light up with carriage rides and Santa in the Christmas season.

 

“Hey, Dean, did you order anything from Amazon?” asks Sam entering the bunker with two large boxes.

“No and what in the world is that?”

“Hey, my packages arrived!” says Jack as he enters the kitchen. Jack takes the boxes and with a “Thanks, Sam!” Jack shouts over his shoulder as he leaves the kitchen.

“Credit card theft plus address plus Amazon...” starts Dean.

“Equals a happy Jack,” finishes Sam. “We’ve got a couple more Christmas cards. Sonny and Cherilyn sent us a card. They had the haunted house in LA this year and reached out for help.” Sam hands the card to Dean and his brother takes it. Sam opens the next card.

“Christopher and Marley. Another couple of hunters; they were working on the three ghosts in an antebellum house in South Carolina.”

Dean looks at Sam as Sam looks at the card. "That's a little _Christmas Carol_ ," says Dean.

Sam shrugs and hands Dean the card. “I’m gonna go check on Jack,” says Sam.

“Good idea, let’s put these on the bookcase on the way,” says Dean waiving the cards in his hand.

Dean places them on the bookcase. Standing back, he takes his phone out and takes a quick photo. Sam comes up behind him as he types out a message to Donna, Jody, and Mary.

_Thanks for the greetings. Guess we’re embracing Christmas this year. Does anyone want to gather together for dinner sometime?_

“You going to cook a feast?” asks Sam as he wraps his arms around Dean's waist and places his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, if they want to show up.”

“Mom hasn’t sent a card.”

“She’s still invited to feast with us.”

They stand there looking at the cards and soaking each other up. After a few minutes they disentangle from each other and head down the hallway. Outside of Jack's room, they hear a sad Christmas song.

They knock on the door and hear the music turned down. Jack opens the door with twinkling eyes.

“Hey,” says Jack.

“What’s in the boxes?” asks Dean.

“De!” Sam says.

“It’s fine, it’s Christmas gifts! I can’t show you but I’ve been watching Christmas movies and wanted to get gifts. I bought gifts, tape, scissors, and wrapping paper off Amazon.”

“And the sad song?”

“Classic Christmas on Pandora,” answers Jack.

“So you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Was it okay that I had stuff sent to the PO Box?” asks Jack looking worried.

“Yes, it’s fine. Thank you for the Christmas gifts,” says Sam. Dean’s phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket.

“Donna’s up for a feast. Oh and mom replied she was up for it,” says Dean.

“We’re going to feast?” asks Jack.

“Ham, potatoes, veggies, bread, salad okay with you guys?” asks Dean.

“Sounds good, Dean.”

“Yeah, sounds amazing! Sam and I can go get the pies!” says Jack.

Sam and Dean smile at each other before Dean’s phone rings again.

“Love the pic! You guys deserve all the love and thanks this holiday! Alex, Claire and I are up for feasting! Let us know when!” reads Dean.

“I’m going to finish wrapping presents,” says Jack. He edges back into the room as Chuck Berry’s Merry Christmas, Baby starts playing.

“Jack,” says Dean. Jack stops and looks at Dean. “Thanks for the gifts, it was very thoughtful of you. Is there anything else you’d like to do this Christmas?” asks Dean.

“Christmas light looking. This lady online said that she takes her kids to Starbucks for hot chocolate. Then they drive around looking at Christmas lights.”

“That sounds fun,” says Sam.

“We can go up to KC one evening and see Crown Plaza all lit up,” offers Dean. Jack smiles and nods before closing the door.

“Getting soft in your old age, De,” says Sam. Dean stops walking down the hallway and corners Sam against the wall. Making out for a good five minutes, Dean pulls back and asks Sam, “Does it feel like I’m soft?”

Sam laughs and drags Dean to his bedroom for some Christmas lovin’.


End file.
